1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device including a external-light-shielding sheet, and more particularly, to a portable device which includes an external-light-shielding sheet disposed on a display panel and can thus improve the visibility and the anti-shock properties of the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable devices generally include a controller (such as a central processing unit (CPU)) and a plurality of peripheral devices connected to the controller. Examples of the peripheral devices include a storage unit (such as a memory), a manipulation unit (such as a keypad or a keyboard), a display unit (such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel) and a camera module unit.
During the operation of a portable device, data may be transmitted between a controller and a plurality of peripheral devices of the portable device under the control of a software program.
When an LCD panel of a portable device realizes a black image, external light may be reflected from the front of the LCD panel. Thus, the black image may be mistakenly recognized as being brighter than it actually is, thereby reducing bright-room contrast.